Kevin Spacey
Kevin Spacey, CBE (* 26. Juli 1959 in South Orange, New Jersey als Kevin Spacey Fowler) ist ein US-[[Datei:220px-KevinSpaceyApr09.jpg|thumb]amerikanischer] Schauspieler, Film-und Theaterregisseur. Leben Spacey wurde als Sohn der Sekretärin Kathleen A. Spacey (1931–2003) sowie des Technischen Redakteurs Thomas Geoffrey Fowler (1924–1992)[2] in South Orange, New Jersey geboren. Als er dreieinhalb Jahre alt war, zog die Familie zusammen mit ihm und seinen älteren Geschwistern Julie und Randy in einen Vorort von Los Angeles. In der kalifornischen Metropole besuchte Spacey später die Militärakademie von Northridge, von der er allerdings verwiesen wurde. In der elften Klasse wechselte er schließlich von der''Canoga Park High School'' an die Chatsworth High School, wo er erste ernsthaftere Schauspielerfahrungen sammelte und die er schließlich als Jahrgangsbester verließ. Auf der Chatsworth High spielte Spacey unter anderem den Georg Ludwig von Trapp in dem Musical The Sound of Music. In dieser Zeit nahm er außerdem den Geburtsnamen seiner Mutter an. Verschiedene Berichte geben fälschlicherweise an, er habe den Namen zu Ehren des Schauspielers Spencer Tracy angenommen, indem er dessen Vor- und Nachnamen kombiniert habe. Nach seiner Zeit an der High School versuchte sich Spacey zunächst einige Jahre lang als Stand-up-Comedian, bevor er zwischen 1979 und 1981 an der Juilliard School in New York City Schauspiel studierte. Filmografie Als Schauspieler *1987: Sodbrennen (Heartburn) – Regie: Mike Nichols *1988: Kampf gegen die Mafia (Wiseguy) *1988: Die Waffen der Frauen (Working Girl) – Regie: Mike Nichols *1989: Die Glücksjäger (See no Evil, hear no Evil) – Regie: Arthur Hiller *1989: Dad – Regie Gary David Goldberg *1990: Die Stärke der Macht (A Show of Force) – Regie: Bruno Barreto *1990: Der Sündenfall (Fall from Grace) – Regie: Karen Arthur *1991: Darrow – Regie: John David Coles *1990: Henry & June – Regie: Philip Kaufman *1992: Glengarry Glen Ross – Regie: James Foley *1992: Gewagtes Spiel (Consenting Adults) – Regie: Alan J. Pakula *1994: Iron Will – Der Wille zum Sieg (Iron Will) – Regie: Charles Haid *1994: Doomsday Gun – Regie: Robert Young *1994: No Panic – Gute Geiseln sind selten (The Ref) – Regie: Ted Demme *1994: Unter Haien in Hollywood (Swimming with Sharks) – Regie: George Huang *1995: Outbreak – Lautlose Killer (Outbreak) – Regie: Wolfgang Petersen *1995: Die üblichen Verdächtigen (The Usual Suspects) – Regie: Bryan Singer *1995: Sieben (Seven) – Regie: David Fincher *1996: Al Pacino’s Looking for Richard (Looking for Richard) *1996: Die Jury (A Time to Kill) – Regie: Joel Schumacher *1997: Mitternacht im Garten von Gut und Böse (Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil) – Regie: Clint Eastwood *1997: L.A. Confidential – Regie: Curtis Hanson *1998: Hurlyburly – Regie: Anthony Drazan *1998: Das große Krabbeln (A Bug’s Life) (Stimme) – Regie: John Lasseter *1998: Verhandlungssache (The Negotiator) – Regie: F. Gary Gray *1999: American Beauty – Regie: Sam Mendes *1999: The Big Kahuna – Ein dicker Fisch (The Big Kahuna) – Regie: John Swanbeck *2000: Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Dieb – Ordinary Decent Criminal (Ordinary Decent Criminal) – Regie: Thaddeus O'Sullivan *2000: Das Glücksprinzip (Pay it forward) – Regie: Mimi Leder *2001: K-PAX – Alles ist möglich (K-PAX) – Regie: Iain Softley *2001: Schiffsmeldungen (The Shipping News) – Regie: Lasse Hallström *2002: Austin Powers in Goldständer (Austin Powers in Goldmember) – Regie: Jay Roach *2002: Das Leben des David Gale (The Life of David Gale) – Regie: Alan Parker *2003: State of Mind (The United States Of Leland) – Regie: Matthew Ryan Hoge *2004: Beyond the Sea – Musik war sein Leben (auch Regie) *2005: Edison – Regie: David J. Burke *2006: Superman Returns – Regie: Bryan Singer *2007: Die Gebrüder Weihnachtsmann (Fred Claus) – Regie: David Dobkin *2008: 21 – Regie: Robert Luketic *2008: Recount – Regie: Jay Roach *2009: Moon (Stimme) – Regie: Duncan Jones *2009: Shrink - Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren – Regie: Jonas Pat *2009: Männer, die auf Ziegen starren (The Men Who Stare at Goats) – Regie: Grant Heslov *2010: Father of Invention – Regie: Trent Cooper *2010: Casino Jack – Regie: George Hickenlooper *2011: Der große Crash – Margin Call (Margin Call) – Regie: J. C. Chandor *2011: Kill the Boss (Horrible Bosses) – Regie: Seth Gordon *2011: Unzertrennlich (Inseparable) – Regie: Dayyan Eng *seit 2013: House of Cards (Webserie) Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Schauspieler